The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia sensu Wijsman, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Danpetbor’.
The new cultivar originated from cross-made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is a Petunia sensu Wijsman cultivar designated ‘CV-6381’ (unpatented). The male parent is a Petunia sensu Wijsman cultivar designated ‘CV-144’ (unpatented). ‘Danpetbor’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cutting of side shoots, was first performed in February of 2003 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.